More New Students
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This is a sequel to the New Students. Rated M due to nudity. No flames or bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Diana and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put their toothbrush away. Diana will be registered at school as a matter of fact. More new students are about to come from out of town of course. Let's hope that Diana will be registered at school.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana is getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going today, Di?" Jean asked.

"I am going to school to register with my friends" said Diana.

"Time to go, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

At school, Diana and her mom went inside.

"I see my friends, mom" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "It's about time to start a new school year"

"We better get in line now, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went in line to register.

"I see a lot of new students coming from out of town" said Diana.

"Last year, Brianna, Aria, Lana and Brandi came from out of town" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now in front of the line.

"Are you here to register for class?" The assistant principal asked.

"We sure are, ma'am" said Diana.

"Don't forget to sign your name to register" said the assistant principal.

Diana and her friends have signed their name on the paper.

"Thank you, girls" said the assistant principal.

Diana and her friends have registered for the new school year. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. Meets New Students

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will be meeting their new students as a matter of fact. They have recently registered for school of course. They already had Brandi, Lana, Brittney, Aria and Brianna on their last school year by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet more new students from out of town.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have new students"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have a lot of them last year"

"I hope that we can see them today, Di" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, girls" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"I see our teacher" said Sue.

They saw their teacher with her new students.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Welcome back to school"

"Are they the same students that we go to Summer Camp?" Nancy asked.

"Yep" said Diana.

"Today, I would like to welcome our new students" said Mrs. Jean.

"Hi, I'm Devin" said Devin.

"I am Meredith" said Meredith.

"I'm Mandy" said Mandy.

"I am Emily" said Emily.

"I am Barbara" said Barbara.

"Name is Marcela" said Marcela.

"I am Christina" said Christina.

"I am Michelle" said Michelle.

"I am Bonnie" said Bonnie.

"I am Victoria" said Victoria.

"And I am Jean" said Jean.

"Nice to see you all, girls" said Mrs. Jean.

"Thanks, ma'am" said the girls.

They went to take their seats.

"That is a lot, Di" said Sue.

"They have come from out of town recently, Sue" said Diana. "We better start our first day of school"

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends will enjoy their first day of school. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. First Lesson

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will be having a first lesson as a matter of fact. They have recently met new students of course. The first lesson that Diana and her friends will do will be the English class by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be doing their first lesson.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are about to get ready to have our first lesson"

"We sure are" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a great school year"

"Our last school year went well for us" said Nancy.

"We have also met new students yesterday" said Diana.

"That is nice of them, Di" said Sue. "Time to go to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Today we are doing our first lesson today"

"What lesson are we doing?" One of the students asked.

"We are doing English" said Mrs. Jean.

"That will be good" said Diana.

"I will give you an English book" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the students the English book and they opened it.

"Don't forget to learn about English, students" said Mrs. Jean. "It takes a little time to study it"

"This is a good lesson, Di" said Sue.

"I am glad that new students will do the English lesson" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue.

"Our teacher is nice to give us the book" said Nancy.

"Now we know what we are doing, girls" said Diana. "We are reading a book about English"

Diana and her friends are doing good on their first lesson. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had their first lesson of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Nice weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It is sunny day, girls" said Diana.

"I see a playground here" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to dropped off their siblings.

"Have a great day at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Daniel.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on the siblings, you two" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Diana.

"That would hurt their feelings, Di" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the swing, sis" said Daniel.

He slides down and got off the slide.

"Did you like the slide?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Daniel.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Substitute Teacher

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They had a great day at the park as a matter of fact. They will meet their substitute teacher of course. Their teacher will not be in school today by the way. The substitute teacher can be mean to the kids. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are about to have a good day at school"

"We sure will, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at the park"

"It is nice to have our siblings in the playground" said Nancy.

"Good thing that the bad kids didn't show up" said Diana.

"That would hurt their feelings" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw that it is a substitute teacher.

"Morning, class" said the substitute teacher.

"That is not our teacher, Di" said Sue.

"That is a substitute teacher, girls" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because who is usually here is not here today" said Diana.

"Quiet, you two" said the substitute teacher. "Get to work now"

The substitute teacher gave the assignments to the students and they begin working on it.

"Start working on your assignments, students" said the substitute teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends gave their assignments to the substitute teacher.

"Did you finish?" The substitute teacher asked.

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said Diana.

"Okay then" said the substitute teacher. "I am about to grade the assignments soon"

Diana and her friends are now going back to their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	6. Out to Dinner

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go out to dinner. They have recently met a substitute teacher as a matter of fact. They will be enjoying their dinner of course. They have enjoyed their day at school by the way. There are so many choices to have dinner. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be enjoying their dinner.

"I am home now, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at school?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, we have been working hard on our assignments"

"That is good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am getting hungry"

"What are we having for dinner?" Diana asked.

"I can't tell you, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Is it a surprise, mom?" Diana asked.

"Yes, it is, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We better go now"

"Alright, mom" said Diana. "It is about dinner time"

Diana and her family left home for dinner.

"I am closing my eyes, mom" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We will get here soon"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

They have arrived at a restaurant.

"You can open your eyes now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Is that Denny's?" Diana asked.

"Yes, it is" said Mrs. Evans.

They went inside and took a seat.

"That is best place to eat, mom" said Diana.

"I can see our friends here" said Mrs. Evans.

"Same here" said Diana. "They are looking at the menu right now"

"Good for them, Di" said Jean.

"I can take the grand slam" said Diana.

"That sounds a good one, Di" said Daniel.

"I know, you two" said Diana.

"They also served burgers, chicken strips, spaghetti and pancakes" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Nancy. "Great to have dinner here"

A bit later, Diana and her friends have finished their dinner.

"That was good, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana.

"I just got a grand slam cup" said Jean.

"That is good" said Diana. "You can start your own collection"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their dinner. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Baseball Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a baseball game as a matter of fact. They have the tickets for the game of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will enjoy the baseball game.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where we are going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"There is a baseball game today, girls" said Diana.

At the baseball stadium, Diana and her friends enter the stadium and took their seats.

"The seats look good, Di" said Sue.

"The knights are facing off against the sharks" said Diana.

"That could be a good one" said Nancy.

"We better stand up now" said Diana.

"The national anthem is about to start" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have stand up for the national anthem. After that, the baseball is about to start.

"The sharks are batting first" said Diana.

"Let's see what happens" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the pitcher throws the ball and a batter gets a strike.

"Our first strike of the game" said Diana.

The pitcher throws it and the batter hits the ball.

"Looks like one of the players will catch it" said Diana. "This could be our first out"

One of the players caught the ball and he is out. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for a math test. They have been studied for the test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their test of course. This will be the first test of the school year by the way. They will be working hard on the test. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the math test.

"Have a great day at school" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studied for the test"

"This is our first test of the school year" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We don't want to cheat the test"

"We would fail if we do" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, Lauren" said Diana.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math tests with me"

She gave the math tests to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends have finished their test and they turned in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your math tests, you three?" Mrs. Jean.

"We did, Lauren" said Diana.

"That is good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, Lauren" said Diana.

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Go back to your seats"

Diana and her friends went to their seats.

"That was a good test, girls" said Diana.

"Good thing that we didn't cheat the test" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	9. Sunday Mass

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to church today as a matter of fact. They worked hard on their math test of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be enjoying their mass.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church today" said Diana.

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Time to take our seats" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to take their seats.

"Nice place to sit, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, it is, Di" said Sue. "Here comes the priest now"

Diana and her friends saw the priest enters the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you please stand up"

Everyone is standing up and they pray.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Let us begin" said the priest.

Later, everyone is leaving the church.

"Good mass today, girls" said Diana.

"We have just listened to the priest" said Sue.

"We will go there every Sunday" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their Sunday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Park After School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school. They are getting ready to leave as a matter of fact. They have recently worked on their assignments of course. They will be going to the park after school by the way. They are having a good school year so far. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park after school.

"We are having a good day at school, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have worked hard on our assignments"

"We never failed our assignments, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have turned it in after we have finished with the assignments"

"We should wait for the bell, Di" said Sue.

"That's fine with me" said Diana.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving class.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now exiting the school building.

"Another day of school has come to an end" said Diana.

"Where are we going now?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It is sunny today" said Diana.

"I see a playground here" said Sue. "Let's drop off our siblings"

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings.

"Have fun at the park, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, girls" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Diana.

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said Jean.

She slides down and got off the slide.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"How was the slide?" Diana asked.

"It was good, sis" said Jean.

"That is good" said Diana. "Keep playing with your friends"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Bath with Siblings

Diana and her siblings are now getting ready to have a bath. They had a great day with their friends as a matter of fact. They will be enjoying their bath of course. They will remember what to wash by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be enjoying their bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Diana.

"Okay, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her siblings went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said Daniel.

"Yes, it is, you two" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at school"

"It was nice to see our friends there" said Jean.

"How was your day, you two?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Daniel.

"That is good, you two" said Diana. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"I can see my vagina" said Jean.

"Penis for me" said Daniel.

"They look good, you two" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Jean. "Did you have the body wash and the shampoo?"

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"We don't want to have a bath without them" said Daniel. "Time to wash ourselves now"

Diana and her siblings are now washing at each other. They are washing their body parts including their genitals with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, we got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, you two?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Jean.

"That is good" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her siblings and they put them on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Daniel. "We are good in our pajamas

After they brush their teeth, Diana and her siblings went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her siblings are now falling asleep in bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Another Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They be doing their math test as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their last of course. They will remember what to do during the test by the way. They will answer all the questions with skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a math test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studied for the test"

"We did a good job on the last test" said Nancy. "We can answer all the questions"

"I don't want to skip a question" said Diana.

"Me either" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you enjoy your Labor Day weekend?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"It was a hard work" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	13. Hockey Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a hockey game as a matter of fact. They have never been to a hockey game of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the hockey game.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to a hockey game" said Diana. "I have a season ticket with me"

At the arena, Diana and her friends went to take their seats.

"These seats look comfortable" said Sue.

"It is the wolves facing off against the turtles" said Diana.

"I have never heard about the turtles, Di" said Nancy.

"They are just visiting, girls" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Sue. "We better stand up now"

The crowd and now standing up for the national anthem.

"Please remove your hats during the national anthem" said the public address announcer.

After the national anthem, Diana and her friends sit down on their seats.

"Here comes the referee with the hockey puck" said Diana.

They saw the referee put the hockey puck down and the wolves gets the puck first.

"And we are underway" said Diana. "This will be a good one"

Diana and her friends are watching a hockey game as the game begins. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Food Fair

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. There will be a food fair as a matter of fact. It will be held during class of course. They never had a food fair at school by the way. This will be first time that they will be going to a food fair. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a food fair.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Today is the food fair"

"Yes, it is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to a hockey game yesterday"

"It was nice to see the wolves beating the turtles" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We never gone to a food fair before"

"We better get to class now, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you have a wonderful day at school"

At the gym, Diana and her friends went to the food fair.

"This is the first time we have been here, Di" said Sue.

"They are serving food from all over the world" said Diana.

"Like what country?" Sue asked.

"Like Germany, Japan, France, Italy, Mexico and such" said Diana.

"That is good" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Which one can we taste first?" Sue asked.

"I see some egg rolls here" said Diana.

"We can try it" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to taste an egg roll.

"How do you like it?" Diana asked.

"It tastes good, Di" said Sue. "Where do egg rolls come from?"

"They are coming from China" said Diana. "It was delicious"

Diana and her friends continue to walk around. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Church

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to church today as a matter of fact. They have enjoyed the food fair at school of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be enjoying their Sunday mass.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church today, girls" said Diana.

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"It feels nice inside" said Sue. "We better take our seats"

Diana and her friends went to take their seats.

"Here comes our priest now" said Diana.

They saw the priest enters the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you all please stand up"

Everyone got up and they pray to god.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Let us begin" said the priest.

Later, everyone is now leaving the church.

"That was a good mass today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "Remember to pray to god every day"

"We know that, Di" said Nancy. "We can go to mass every Sunday"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their Sunday mass at church. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Brenda

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will be seeing a new student as a matter of fact. It will an African-American girl of course. Diana and her friends have never had one at their class by the way. She will be the first dark-skinned to be at Diana's class. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet that black girl.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are about to have a new student here"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at church"

"It was nice to see the priest" said Sue.

"We can go to church every Sunday" said Diana.

"We can pray to god everyday" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Today, we our new student in class"

They saw a dark-skinned girl entering the classroom.

"What is your name?" Mrs. Jean.

"Name is Brenda Smith" said that new student.

"Nice to see you, Brenda" said Mrs. Jean. "Go take to your seat"

She went to her seat.

"Hi, where are you from?" Diana asked.

"I have just moved from Cleveland" said Brenda.

"You don't have the same color skin as us" said Sue.

"I am black is why" said Brenda.

"My mom's name is also Brenda" said Nancy.

"That sounds great" said Brenda. "Nice to see you three"

"Thanks, Brenda" said Diana.

"Nice to see her, Di" said Sue. "Never seen a black girl here"

"She is new to here" said Diana. "Brenda might be the most popular name for African-American girls"

Diana and her friends have saw Brenda in their class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Special Olympics Opening Ceremony

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the opening ceremony for the Special Olympics as a matter of fact. It is the first day of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the opening ceremony.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We have an opening ceremony today" said Diana.

At the stadium Diana and her friends are about to watch the opening ceremony.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This a good ceremony so far" said Sue.

They saw a student with a torch enters the stadium.

"A student with a torch here now, girls" said Diana.

"He is about to light up the cauldron, Di" said Sue.

"We don't want to start the Special Olympics without the cauldron not being lit up" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue.

They saw a student with a torch arrived at the cauldron.

"Let's watch how he lights up the cauldron" said Diana.

They saw him lit up the cauldron and the crowd cheers.

"The Special Olympics is now underway, girls" said Diana.

"Nice to see him lighting up the torch" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have watched the opening ceremony at the stadium. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Taylor

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will be getting another new student as a matter of fact. They have already got Brenda of course. She comes from Cleveland, Ohio by the way. She is the first black student to come to Diana's class. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be getting another new student.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We got another new student"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gotten our last new student the other day"

"It was nice to see Brenda" said Nancy.

"I see Brenda entering the school" said Diana.

"Good to see her again" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Another new student is here with us"

They saw a new student entering the class.

"What is your name?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"I am Taylor Grey" said a new student.

"It is good to see you" said Mrs. Jean. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I am a female, ma'am" said Taylor.

"Go ahead and take a seat" said Mrs. Jean.

Taylor went to her seat.

"Who is that?" Diana asked.

"That is Taylor, Di" said Sue.

"That is nice to see her, girls" said Diana. "What color is your skin?"

"I am white" said Taylor. "And I have brown hair like Sue"

"Great to be with you, Taylor" said Diana.

"Thanks, girls" said Taylor.

"Anytime, Taylor" said Diana.

"We got a lot of new students here, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have recently got Taylor for their class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have a science test. They have been studied for that test as a matter of fact. They already got Taylor of course. They will remember what to do during the test by the way. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a science test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studied for that test"

"It was nice that we got Taylor in our nice" said Nancy.

"She was nice, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said one of her students.

"That is great, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the science test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their science test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the science test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"I am glad that we didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the pop quiz. They did a good job on their science test as a matter of fact. They got a good grade of course. They will remember what to do during the pop quiz by the way. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a pop quiz today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our science test"

"It was a hard work" said Nancy.

"But we got a good grade on that" said Diana.

"We better get to class now, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes Lauren now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you great day at school today"

"We sure will, ma'am" said one of her students.

"I have the pop quiz with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your pop quiz, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their students.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, Lauren" said Diana.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, Lauren" said Diana.

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "Good thing we didn't skip a single question"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Church and Five and Dime Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now already at church. They are about to get ready for their Sunday mass as a matter of fact. They will be having a good mass of course. They will be going somewhere by the way. They will be going to a five and dime store. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a five a dime store after mass.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This place has a lot of people" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are about to have a good mass"

"Let's find a seat, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to go find a seat.

"This seat looks comfortable" said Diana. "Here comes the priest now"

They saw the priest entering the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you please stand up and pray?"

Everyone got up and they pray with the priest.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Let's start the mass" said the priest.

After mass, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to a five and dime store" said Diana.

At the five and dime store, Diana and her friends went inside.

"We are here, girls" said Diana.

"I have never been to his place" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"This is the first time that we been there" said Diana.

"I get it now" said Sue. "Let's what we can find"

Diana and her friends went to look around.

"I found some snacks, girls" said Diana.

"I got some cold drink as well" said Sue.

"Is that water?" Diana asked.

"Yes, it is, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends went in line.

"Good shopping, girls" said Diana.

"It was nice that we been to a five and dime store" said Sue. "we can go there again soon"

Diana and her friends pay their stuff with their money and left. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Charissa and Brooklyn

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They are about to have 2 more students as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their pop quiz of course. They are going to meet 2 new students at class by the way. They never saw them at school before. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet two more students at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are about to have two more students at class"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on the pop quiz"

"I don't think we have ever got two students at our classroom" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "We just got two more new students"

They saw two more students entering the classroom.

"Tell us your name, you two" said Mrs. Jean.

"I am Charissa" said a new student.

"And I am her sister, Brooklyn" said another new student. "We are the Spencer sisters"

"Good to see you, girls" said Mrs. Jean. "Have a seat"

They went to take their seat.

"I have never seen these two, Di" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana. "This is the first time we meet them"

"I like them, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana.

"I wanted you to have a wonderful day today" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said one of her students.

"Hi, have some math assignments" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the math assignments to her students and they start working on it.

"Make sure you complete your assignment" said Mrs. Jean.

Diana and her friends have saw Charissa and her sister Brooklyn. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Christmas Lights

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be putting the Christmas lights at her house as a matter of fact. Christmas is almost here of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will put up the Christmas lights.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are putting on their winter clothes.

"What are we doing today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the Christmas lights outside" said Diana.

"We got some, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went outside and began decorating the house.

"Get on top of the roof, Sue" said Diana.

"I'm on top of the roof, Di" said Sue.

Diana gives the lights to Sue and decorates on top of the roof.

"We are almost done, Di" said Nancy.

"Yes, we are, girls" said Diana. "We just need to plug it in'

"That is a good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana plugs the lights in and it turns on.

"Look at the lights, girls" said Diana.

"That looks beautiful, Di" said Sue. "We worked hard on that"

"I just wanted some help, girls" said Diana.

"We will take it down when the holidays are over" said Sue.

"That is fine to me, Sue" said Diana. "We did a good job at decorating the house"

Diana and her friends have worked hard on the Christmas lights. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Maria

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go to Brenda's house as a matter of fact. They will meet her sister Maria of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to Brenda's house to meet her sister Maria.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to Brenda's house" said Diana.

At Brenda's house, Diana and her friends went to knock on the door.

"Let's see if she answers" said Sue.

They saw Brenda answering the door.

"Hi, girls" said Brenda. "Come on in"

Diana and her friends went inside the house.

"What brings you here?" Brenda asked.

"We are about to see if you have a sister" said Diana.

"I do" said Brenda. "Here she comes now"

They saw Brenda's sister came out of her room.

"Who are they, sis?" Her sister asked.

"These are my new friends" said Brenda. "Diana, Nancy and Sue"

"Hi, you three" said her sister. "I am Maria"

"Hi, Maria" said Diana. "Nice to see you here"

"Thanks" said Maria. "This is the first time I've been seeing you"

"You can come to school with us soon" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have met Brenda's sister Maria. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Grocery Shopping

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to go grocery shopping as a matter of fact. They will need some groceries on their list of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going grocery shopping.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"What are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the grocery store" said Diana.

At the grocery store, Diana and her friends went inside and began grocery shopping.

"What are we getting here?" Sue asked.

"We can get some toothpaste" said Diana. "We are running out"

Diana and her friends went to the health aisle.

"I see some toothpaste, Di" said Sue.

Diana brought the toothpaste and put it in the basket.

"I got some toothpaste" said Diana.

"What else do we need, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can get some pancake mix" said Diana.

"Let's go find one" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to get the pancake mix.

"Just got the pancake mix" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends are now at the cashier to pay.

"Good shopping today, girls" said Diana.

"We got everything we need, Di" said Sue.

Diana pays the groceries with her money and left the grocery store with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Gymnastics Registration

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at school. They are about to register for gymnastics as a matter of fact. They have come back from their winter break of course. They have never tried gymnastics by the way. This is the first time they will be participating on the gymnastics team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be registered for the gymnastics.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are back at school"

"We sure are, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a good winter break"

"It was nice to see Brenda's sister Maria" said Nancy.

"We can see her again soon" said Diana.

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you enjoy your winter break?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said one of her students.

Later, Diana and her friends are at the gymnastics registration.

"This is it, girls" said Diana.

"A lot of girls are here, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, girls" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "We are here to register"

"Just sign your name" said Brandi.

Diana and her friends sign their name on the paper.

"Thanks" said Brandi.

"You're welcome" said Diana. "Why is your name on the paper?"

"We are both the head coach and team captain of the gymnastics" said Aria.

"Good to see that" said Diana. "I have never seen a student becoming a head coach and team captain for the gymnastics"

"They just wanted to be one, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have registered for the gymnastics. To see more about Diana doing gymnastics, I will be doing my new gymnastics story for Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Third Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do a math test. They have been studied for the test as a matter of fact. They already registered for the gymnastics of course. They will remember what to do during the test by the way. They will be answering all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a math test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studied for the test"

"It was nice that we registered for the gymnastics team" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "I have never tried one before"

"Me either" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher, now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said one of her students.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, Lauren" said Diana.

"That is great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, Lauren" said Diana.

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math test, girls" said Diana.

"I am glad that we didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Back to the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their math test of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"It's been a while that we been to the park" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "I can see a playground there"

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Daniel.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"How come, girls?" Diana asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Diana.

"Look at our siblings, Di" said Nancy.

"Are they playing the seesaw?" Diana asked.

"They sure are, Di" said Sue.

"Nice to have them playing in the seesaw" said Diana.

"They are having fun right now" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Eden

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They are about to have a new student as a matter of fact. They had a great day at the park of course. They don't know if it is a boy or a girl by the way. They will find out who it is during their class. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be meeting their new student.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a new student today"

"I heard about that" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at the park"

"It was nice that we go there, DI" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We can go there again soon"

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said one of her students.

"Today, we are going to have a new student" said Mrs. Jean.

They saw a new student entering the classroom.

"What is your name?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"I am Eden Davenport" said the new student.

"Good to see you, Eden" said Mrs. Jean. "Go ahead and take a seat"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Eden.

She went to her desk and took a seat.

"Who is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"That is Eden" said Diana. "She just moved here"

"I have never seen her" said Sue.

"She is new here" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "It is nice to see her"

Diana and her friends have met Eden as their next student. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Back to Church

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go to church as a matter of fact. They will have a good mass there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the church.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the church for a Sunday mass" said Diana.

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of people, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a seat"

Diana and her friends went to take a seat.

"Good place to sit" said Nancy.

"Here comes the priest now" said Diana.

They saw the priest entering the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you please stand up as we are about to pray"

Everyone got up and they pray to the priest.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Let's start the mass" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is now leaving church.

"Good mass today, girls" said Diana.

"It was nice to see the priest, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their Sunday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Last Day of School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school. They are getting ready to go home as a matter of fact. They had a good school year of course. Today is the last day of school for them by the way. They have worked hard on their assignments and tests. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get out of school for the summer.

"Good day at school for us" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been working hard on our assignments and tests"

"I am glad that we got a good grade" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Diana. "Today is the last day of school for us"

"I know that, Di" said Sue. "Let's wait for the bell"

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your summer, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another school year for us has come to an end" said Sue.

"We can come there again next year, girls" said Diana. "We are about to have a good summer this year"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We better get going"

"How come?" Diana asked.

"Because I have to take care of my siblings" said Sue.

"Me too" said Nancy.

"Alright, girls" said Diana. "See you later"

"Bye, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back home from school.

"I am home now, mom" said Diana.

"Welcome home, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good, mom" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I know that you are going to miss your friends"

"I can see them again soon" said Diana. "They just have to stay home and take care of their siblings"

"You can take care of your siblings as well" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "You are nice"

Another school year is now over for Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Playing Tennis

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to play tennis as a matter of fact. They have never played that game of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be playing tennis.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"We can play tennis today, Di" said Sue.

"That is a great idea" said Diana. "Time to play"

Diana and her friends went to the tennis court and began to play tennis.

"I am about to serve the ball" said Diana.

She served the tennis the ball and hits it with a racket.

"Great shot, Di" said Sue. "The ball it about to come"

Sue hits the ball with her racket. Then, Diana tries to hit the ball but missed it.

"15-love, Sue" said Nancy.

"That was a good try, Di" said Sue.

Diana served the ball again and hits it.

"Great served, Di" said Nancy.

Sue tries to hit the ball but misses a swing.

"15-all" said Nancy. "Keep playing, girls"

"We sure will" said Diana. "Sue is about to serve the ball"

Diana and her friends are having a good game of tennis. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Arcade

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go to the arcade as a matter of fact. This will be the first time that they go there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the arcade.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the arcade" said Diana.

At the arcade, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"We have never been to this place, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "This is the first time that we been here"

"Do you have any change, Di?" Nancy asked.

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

She gave the coins to her friends and began to play.

"There are a lot of games to play, Di" said Sue.

"You can play as many as you want, girls" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "You are nice"

Diana and her friends went to play a few games.

"I just got a high score" said Diana.

"Nice job, Di" said Sue. "We can play some more if you like"

"That is fine with me" said Diana. "I have a few coins left"

Diana and her friends are having fun at the arcade. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Washing the Clothes

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do some laundry. They are about to wash their clothes as a matter of fact. They have not done before as a matter of fact. This will be the first that they done that of course. They will try to remember what to do when they wash their clothes by the way. They will try not to have their clothes being destroyed. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be washing the clothes.

"Time to wash our clothes now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the laundry room and put some laundry detergent and the clothes in the washing machine.

"Our clothes are in the washing machine" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, I have been washing the clothes a lot of times"

"We can do that every single week" said Nancy.

"That's fine with me" said Diana. "It is a lot of clothes for us today"

"Thank you for inviting us to come over, Di" said Sue.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana. "This is the first time that we wash the clothes together"

"Time to put the clothes in the dryer" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends took out the clothes in the washing machine and put the clothes and the dryer lint in the dryer.

"The dryer is now turned on" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We don't have our clothes getting damaged"

"We have never done that, girls" said Diana.

"I know that, Di" said Nancy. "We can do that again in the future"

"I hope so, girls" said Diana. "In case if I am not busy"

"Time to put the clothes in the basket" said Sue.

Diana and her friends brought the basket and took out the clothes from the dryer and put the clothes in the basket and Diana cleans out the dryer lint.

"Great job, girls" said Diana. "It was a lot of work for us"

Diana and her friends have finished washing the clothes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Fishing

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go fishing as a matter of fact. They have been fishing before of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going fishing at the lake.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to fishing today, girls" said Diana.

At the lake, Diana and her friends are now on a boat doing some fishing.

"This is a great idea, Di" said Sue. "We haven't been fishing in a long time"

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Good thing that we brought the fishing pole with us"

"We should be quiet while we are fishing, Di" said Nancy.

"That is fine with me" said Diana.

A bit later, the hooks went down.

"I think we caught something, girls" said Diana.

"Let's reel it in" said Sue.

Diana and her friends reel their fishing rod back up until they saw some small fishes.

"We just caught three small fishes" said Diana. "Let's put them in the bucket"

Diana and her friends put the small fishes in the bucket.

"Let's look for more fishes, girls" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are doing good at fishing. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. Zelda

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their first day of school. They are about to have a new student as a matter of fact. They have just enjoyed their summer break of course. That new student has recently registered for school by the way. She will be with Diana and her friends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be meet that new student.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later'

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Today is our first day of school"

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a good summer break"

"It's been a while that we gone to school" said Nancy. "We are about to have a new student"

"I heard about that" said Diana. "I wonder who it is"

"Same here" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Our new student is about to come"

They saw her entering the classroom.

"Tell me your name, please" said Mrs. Jean.

"I am Zelda Brennan" said Zelda. "I have just moved here"

"That is nice to see you, Zelda" said Mrs. Jean. "Go ahead and have a seat"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Zelda.

She went to take a seat.

"Who is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"That is Zelda, girls" said Diana.

"I have never seen her before" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"It is the first time that we see her" said Diana. "She has the same hair color and skin color as Brandi"

"I get it now" said Sue. "It is nice to see her"

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "Let's enjoy our first day of school"

Diana and her friends have recently met Zelda. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. More Sunday Mass

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go to church today as a matter of fact. They haven't gone to a Sunday mass in a while of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to church for a Sunday mass.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, DI?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church" said Diana.

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"Let's go find a seat" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to take a seat.

"Good place to sit" said Diana. "Here comes the priest"

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you please stand up and pray"

Everyone got up and they pray with the priest.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Let's start the mass" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is now leaving church.

"Good mass for us today, Di" said Sue.

"It's been a while that we gone to church" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "It was nice that we go to church"

"It sure was" said Diana. "We can always pray to god everyday"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their Sunday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. More Clothes to Wash

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the laundry. They have a good Sunday mass as a matter of fact. They have not done the laundry of course. They will remember what to do with the clothes by the way. They will try to have their clothes damaged while washing them. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be washing the clothes.

"Time to do some laundry, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the laundry room and turned on the washing machine. Then, they put the clothes and the laundry detergent in there.

"The clothes are now washing" said Nancy.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we haven't been washing the clothes in a long time"

"There are a lot of clothes to wash, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "There are a lot of clothes to wash"

"After we wash the clothes, we can put the clothes in the dryer" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "My mom usually does that"

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember, girls" said Diana. "Time to put the clothes in the dryer"

Diana and her friends took out the clothes from the washing machine and put the clothes and the dryer sheet in the dryer and Diana turns it on.

"The clothes are now in the dryer" said Diana.

"Yes, it is, Di" said Sue. "It is a lot of work for all of us"

"We are doing good right now" said Diana. "It will be a while for our clothes to get clean"

"Alright, Di" said Nancy.

Later, Diana and her friends brought out the basket and they took out the clothes from the dryer and put the clothes in the basket and Diana cleans out the dryer lint.

"The clothes are now done, girls" said Diana.

"That was a lot of work" said Sue.

"We can do that again soon, girls" said Diana.

"That's fine with me" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends did a good job at washing the clothes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Playing Wrestling Video Games

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to play a wrestling video game as a matter of fact. Diana has recently brought one of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be playing a wrestling video game.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, DI?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are putting the dishes away.

"What are we going to do today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to play a wrestling video game" said Diana.

"That's fine with me" said Nancy. "I have never played that game"

Diana and her friends went to Diana's room and Diana turns on the video game console.

"It's all set, girls" said Diana. "We can play together"

"This game looks new, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "I brought this game recently"

"That is nice of you, Di" said Nancy. "They have a lot of wrestlers"

"Yes, they do, girls" said Diana. "Let's start playing"

Diana and her friends began playing as different wrestlers.

"This is a good game, Di" said Sue.

"I'm about to win" said Diana.

"Not if I win first" said Nancy.

Diana picks up the win.

"I just won the first match" said Diana.

"You have pinned my wrestler" said Sue. "Let's play another match"

Diana and her friends have played a new wrestling video game. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Another Sunday Mass

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go to church as a matter of fact. They have played some wrestling video games of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to church for a Sunday mass.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church" said Diana.

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"There's a lot of people here" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a seat"

Diana and her friends went to go find a seat.

"Good place to sit" said Sue. "Here comes the priest now"

They saw the priest entering the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you please stand up and pray?"

Everyone got up and they pray to the priest.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Let's start the mass" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is now leaving church.

"Good mass today, girls" said Diana.

"It was nice to see the priest" said Sue. "We can always pray to god"

Diana and her friends had a good Sunday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
